


Рубашка

by XMRomalia



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Akira in Nano's shirt, Boys In Love, Comfort, Healthy Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post Nano's Route, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Акира слишком много думает о глупых вещах, а потом замечает рубашку Нано...
Relationships: Akira/Nano (Togainu no Chi)
Kudos: 3





	Рубашка

Акира ненавидел одиночество.

Разумеется, это было странным слышать от него, вечного одиночки. Он ведь сам себе на уме, точно кот блудный; ни к кому не привязан, ничем не обязан. У него нет за спиной этой фальшивки, которую правительство Японии выдавало за семью; не было друзей, знающих его душевные раны.

Это была свобода, как ему казалось раньше. Отвечать только за себя, ни за кого больше…

Думать об этом забавно. Хотя бы от того, что Акира никогда не был взаправду одинок. Вокруг всегда кто-то был — или ребята из Бл@стер, что шумели, точно воробьи над крохами хлеба, или Кейске, который вечно что-то лепетал воодушевленно и мягко, вовсе не беспокоясь, что Акира не отвечает — и, скорее всего, даже не слушает. Акира говорил всем и сам себе: я — одиночка; он воротил нос от Рина и Мотоми, подозревал всех и каждого в тайных помыслах — но не был одинок, сколько бы раз себе это не повторял.

И сейчас это ощущалось особенно остро.

Потому что сейчас вокруг действительно никого не было.

Он был на чердаке ветхого дома, лишь чудом не осыпающегося под собственным весом. Снаружи тот выглядел неприкаянным и покинутым, ветхим и покрытым мхом, однако внутри оказалось довольно прибрано и, что самое главное, сухо. Последнее Акиру удивило, так как крыша снаружи казалась какой угодно, но не прочной. Впрочем, к его счастью, он ошибался. Домишко пострадал больше снаружи, чем изнутри, и в нем вполне можно было переночевать и зализать раны, оставленные после очередной погони.

И пускай первый этаж выглядел почти так же убито, как и остальные домики в окружении, на чердаке оказалась небольшая комнатка, заваленная разнообразным хламом. Таким, что творил ощущение больше уюта, чем свалки. На полу лежал потертый серый ковер, островки цвета на котором выдавали, что когда-то он был красным; в парочке вазонов виднелись зеленые ростки каких-то шипастых растений, что каким-то образом умудрились прожить так долго без поливки. Откуда-то светила газовая лампа с закопчеными стенками трубы; стены украшали плакаты, а полки кое-где даже имели на себе рамки с фотографиями.

На них была старушка, обнимающая молодого парня — внука, скорее всего. Рядом с кроватью виднелось темное пятно на паркете.

Акира вздохнул и постарался не думать, что привело к тому, что чердак опустел.

Они с Нано уже давно в бегах. Точно маленькие зверьки, преследуемые охотничьими гончими; им нигде не было покоя, как они и предполагали. Агенты японского правительства славились чем угодно, но явно не отсутствием терпения и упорства. Стоило Акире лишь подумать, лишь тенью в голове решить — кажется, оторвались! — и Нано той же ночью будил его, поглаживая по растрепанным зеленым волосам и шепотом, полным горя, говоря: пора уходить.

Акиру это бесило, на самом деле. Впрочем, меньше, чем он того ожидал.  
Погоня вызывала лишь глухое раздражение напополам с тоской — когда же от них отстанут, черт подери?!

Раздосадовано выдохнув, Акира флегматично выглянул в окно, удивительно оказавшееся целым — даром, что рама потрескалась от времени. Снаружи темно, не видно ничерта, и парень быстро отбросил мысль о том, чтобы занять время разглядыванием происходящего снаружи — сам ведь не заметит, как начнет пытаться выглядывать в темных улочках агентов в темных куртках. Даром, что Нано сказал, уходя на улицу — мы на время оторвались, и наши следы уведут их далеко отсюда. Мы в безопасности на ближайшие пару дней.

Черт.

Выдохнув, Акира устало завалился на твердую лежанку, прикрыв болящие глаза локтем. Усталость наваливалась волнами, по ребрам скребло странное ощущение одиночества — и Акира едва успевал ловить на подлете мысли, что «а может зря это все, может не надо было бежать…»

Потому что нет. Не зря, оно никогда не было зря. Сейчас в нем говорил недосып, раздражение, усталость и одиночество, а не здравый рассудок. Отмахнувшись от этого и зачесав отросшие зеленые пряди к макушке, Акира устало выдохнул и огляделся в комнате… невольно заметив рубашку, брошенную Нано перед тем, как он ушел на свой ночной поход. Иногда он не приносил ничего, иногда из каких-то неведомых далей притаскивал припасы — Акира никогда не задавал вопросов, но всегда был благодарен.

Правда… сейчас он сильно больше радовался бы наличию Нано под боком, чем теоретическому завтраку через пару часов.

Усмешка вышла горькой, и Акира растерянно потер нос рукавом куртки, будто пытаясь её стереть. Он и сам не заметил, как привязался к Нано много сильнее, чем к кому-либо до того. Дело ли в их дуальности как Николь и анти-Николь или в чем-то еще, Акира не знал — его просто тянуло к этому мужчине, к его странному поведению и еще более странным словам, зачастую не имеющим никакого смысла.

И… в его объятиях Акира ощущал себя безопаснее, чем когда-либо.

Прикусив губу, Акира с грустью осознал, что скучает по нему. Да, Нано вернется к рассвету; вновь посмотрит своими бледными-бледными глазами, скажет что-то, протянет что-то. Но Акире хотелось его здесь и сейчас.

Пожалуй, Мотоми был прав, когда звал его нетерпеливым ребенком еще там, в Тошиме.

С усталым хмыком прикусив губу, Акира вдруг как заведенный поднялся с постели и прошел пару широких шагов к месту, где Нано положил свою рубашку, переодеваясь для выхода, чтобы случайные лазутчики его не признали. Пальцы с оббитыми костяшками прошлись по ткани — прохладной, разумеется — но почему-то все равно её взяли. Ему не было холодно, на самом деле… да и чистая одежда на смену лежала в его сумке, валяющейся где-то под ногами.

Но почему-то Акира все равно стянул свою куртку. И накинул чужую рубашку — прямо так — поверх своей футболки.

Ткань была удивительно прочной и мягкой, одним чудом оставаясь чистой за все то время, что они бежали с Тошимы. Светлая, будто сплетенная из лучей закатного солнца, она мягко легла Акире на плечи — и он с почти довольным фырком залез обратно на кровать, уставившись в потолок и держа пальцы на воротнике.

Она была холодной, когда Акира надел её, однако нагревалась довольно быстро. Будто это не просто ткань, безжизненная и тонкая, но сам отпечаток Нано на ней, что обнимает его, оберегает и греет. Говорит хрипло на ухо — «тебе нужно больше есть, Акира» или «поспи, Акира, я побуду на страже». Смотрит на него бледными глазами так, будто Акира — лучшее, что с ним случалось; будто Акира — сокровище для Нано, его единственная ценность в этой жизни.

И парню хотелось бы смущаться от этих мыслей, правда.  
Но это не было похвалой или хвастовством. Это было фактом.

Воротник светлой рубашки приятно грел шею, и Акира улыбнулся, почувствовав от него тонкий, едва ощутимый запах Нано. И если Акира закроет глаза, если отпустит свою напряженность немножко, то почти сможет представить, что он в комнате не один. Что Нано сидит у окна и читает книжки на неизвестных ему языках; что Нано предал свою вечную природу ангела-хранителя и все-таки уснул под его боком, прикрыв глаза, выглядя удивительно умиротворенным.

Это почти вызвало улыбку на обветренных губах Акиры. Другие звали Нано «Николь Премьер», будто у него не было другого имени; шипели, называя его убийцей, называя его проклятием и мором. Затем они кричали, умирая от его рук.

Акира не боялся Нано. Он знал, что те получили то, что заслуживали. Они хотели оружие, несущее смерть? Что же, они получили его. В достатке.

Чуть повернув голову набок, Акира зарылся носом в воротник рубахи, будто пытаясь угнаться за крохами чужого тепла… впрочем, улавливая лишь отголоски чужого запаха. Это не были цветы, не были сладости или нечто такое, о нет — от Нано пахло жаром, огнем и пеплом. Акира никогда не думал, что будет находить их привлекательными, но что-то в этих нотках, сопровождающих Нано, было завораживающим, как и в нем самом.

Война, заключенная в изящное тело. Сила, способная не только разрушать, но и защищать.

В груди стало тепло, и по коже прошлась легкая дрожь — почти манящая, сладкая.

Он не видел Нано сколько — шесть часов, меньше? И уже скучал, точно проклятый. Ерзал на постели, чуть прикусывая кончик языка; вдыхал и выдыхал чужой запах с рубашки, проведя ладонями с воротника до талии с нажимом. От касаний по позвоночнику прошла дрожь, и было так легко представить, что это не он, не Акира это делает. Что Акира лежит спиной на груди другого мужчины, чей пульс бьется в тандеме с его собственным; чьи глаза смотрят на него с любопытством и тщательно скрываемым желанием.

— Мф… Нано…

Под футболку ладони нырнули случайно — он, по крайней мере, пытался себя в этом убедить. Пальцы давили на кожу умело, оглаживая талию, грудь, чуть дразня соски; черт, ему так хотелось, чтобы это были не его руки, а Нано. Чуть теплые пальцы Нано, знающие его, как музыкант свой инструмент.

От этого сравнения жар ударил в голову, и смешок внезапно сорвался с губ. Черт. Он становится слишком романтичным.

Легкое сжатие затвердевшего соска вернуло его в более горячее настроение, и тихо всхлипнув, Акира глубоко вдохнул от воротника рубашки, ныряя освободившимися пальцами к джинсам, ловко расстегивая пуговицу и распуская ширинку. Жар давил на ткань, явно промокшую от смазки, и касание к ней послало мурашки по всему телу, заставляя губы обронить стон:

— Черт… Нано!

Он знал, что нельзя шуметь. Что кто угодно мог проходить по улице и услышать его; кто угодно мог найти его такого разгоряченного и небрежного, но будь Акира проклят, если ему не плевать. Агенты не давали им покоя последние три месяца так точно; у них не было ни минуты покоя, и Акира собирался взять от этого перерыва все, что мог.

Но черт, ему так не помешала бы вторая пара рук…

— Акира?

Голос со стороны двери был тихим и спокойным, но в голове парня он прозвучал громко, точно сирена.

Блять. Блять. Блять-блять-блять.

Кажется, он впервые в жизни осознал значение выражения «сердце ушло в пятки».

Мгновенно отняв ладони от себя, Акира растерянным олененком в свете фар посмотрел к дверям, где — разумеется — стоял Нано. В его глазах, серовато-голубых, в ночи отливающих белизной, не было ни капли порицания или осуждения. Он не выглядел, будто собирает ругать Акиру за то, что он шумел, или развлекался тут, пока Нано был занят поисками провизии.

Во взгляде бывшего Николь Премьер было лишь легкое недоумение, и зайдя внутрь, прикрыв за собой ветхую дверь, он растерянно провел взглядом по комнате, будто ища что-то.

— Тебе холодно?

Меньше всего Акира ожидал, что его голос прозвучит… обеспокоенно. Нано оглядывался искренне, выглядя так, будто потерял иголку в стоге сена.

— Ты не нашел свою куртку?

Забота Нано заставила щеки Акиры запылать предательским жаром, и помотав головой, он смущенно отвел взгляд, даже не подумав стащить рубашку Нано со своих плеч. Его сил хватило лишь одернуть футболку вниз, чтобы прикрыть напряжение в джинсах — и на том спасибо. Сейчас он и имя свое позабыл бы от стыда, не то, что правила приличия.

Как много Нано слышал? Слышал ли он?..

Чужой взгляд задержался на его груди, и Акира сглотнул. Надежда на то, что Нано оставит все в покое и забудет об этой сцене, как о страшном сне, растаяла довольно быстро. Вместе с тем, как мужчина подошел равным, неторопливым шагом к кровати; сел осторожно на край, глядя обеспокоенно:

— Зачем ты надел её, Акира? Она же грязная.

«В этом и смысл, Нано!», — хотелось рявкнуть смущенному донельзя парню, но к счастью он сдержался. И сидел, смущенно кусая губы, пока бывший Николь Премьер не придвинулся чуть ближе:

— Акира, — Нано говорил спокойно, и его едва теплые пальцы легли на подбородок любовника, мягко повернув его к себе. Не принуждая, но будто прося, и будь Акира проклят. Он никогда не мог сказать Нано «нет», — что-то не так?

Он вечно был таким… искренним. Акира знал, что это не плохо; честность Нано отражала его недавно проснувшиеся, точно цветы по весне, чувства; она отражала без дымки лжи все то, что бывший Николь Премьер ощущал и что думал. И это неплохо, правда неплохо.

Еще бы его честность еще не оставляла Акиру смущенным растерянным клубком безобразия — вообще было бы идеально.

— Нет, — наконец-то ответил парень, поджав губы, — все хорошо.

— Тогда зачем ты надел мою рубашку?

Акира в очередной раз попытался отвернуться, но настойчивое придерживание за подбородок от Нано ему не позволило. Тот смотрел на него, смотрел мягко и обеспокоенно — и Акира вздохнул, признавая поражение. Он не мог юлить перед Нано, не мог ему не то, что лгать — даже полуправду сказать. Всегда было ощущение, что мужчина видит его насквозь; ожидает в ответ на свою искренность такую же честность от Акиры. И он… он не мог ему лгать. Просто не мог.

— Я… — Акира сглотнул, чуть поведя плечом. — Если говорить твоими словами… чувствовал себя одиноко. И решил чуть сильнее окраситься в твой цвет, пока тебя нет рядом.

Черт, это звучало странно. И как Нано умудрялся говорить такой бред с таким серьезным лицом?

Он хотел было уже повернуться, махнуть ладонью, мол, извини, сказал чушь какую-то — как заметил чужие глаза. Ошарашенные, но не в плохом смысле.

— В мой… цвет?

Его шершавые пальцы прошлись по скуле Акиры, и вдруг он осознал, что не может дышать. Глядя на Нано — такого удивленного, такого счастливого… это будто выбило весь воздух из его легких.

— Акира, — он прошептал тихо, будто вкладывая в одно слово все — и удивление, и благодарность, и ласку. Он наклонился, резко и нетерпеливо, и его губы на вкус — дым, порох и смерть. Вкус, что любого испугает, любого спугнет.

Акира же с растерянным вдохом притянул того к себе за плечи, приоткрывая рот и чуть наклоняя голову. Поцелуй вышел глубоким, чувственным и сладким — и уже чужая, но все так же невозможно знакомая ладонь, нырнула ему под футболку, обводя крепкие мышцы нежно, но так уверенно.

— Нано… — Выдох сорвался тихо, но чужая улыбка показывала: его поняли. Им не нужно множество красивых слов, не нужны обещания, которых не выйдет выполнить.

Они есть друг у друга. Они живые.

И агенты японского правительства ничего с этим не сделают.


End file.
